To Be or Not to Be
by Morgana Fae
Summary: : The clan, who is thought to be dead, is offered a second chance at living a normal life without the worries of Quarrymen and other gargoyle haters. They have a decision to make and it’s not easy.


Alternate Endings  
  
Angels in the Night: To Be or Not to Be  
  
By: Morgana Fae  
  
Mlz2883@aol.com  
  
Legal jargon: Gargoyles are the property of Disney/Buena Vista. I'm only borrowing them.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: The clan, who is thought to be dead, are offered a second chance at living a normal life without the worries of Quarrymen and other gargoyle haters. They have a decision to make and it's not easy. Will they decide to stay or will they take up Xanatos' over and start over. One life in particular could be changed forever just by a decision the clan makes. This is an alternate ending to Angels in the Night.  
  
A/N: a) The idea struck me as I was watching TGC: Angels in the Night. Written between Nov 1-27, 2001 b) Xanatippe is my creation; any similarities are purely coincidental. c) Read and enjoy. All comments and flames are welcome. I would love to hear what others think of my work. d) The parts in bold font are excerpts are from the episode "Angels in the Night"  
  
  
  
My thanks go out to Demelza, my beta-reader. Thanks, sis, for taking the time to go over this fic and point out the few errors that I made. Thanks!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on Gargoyles: (Excerpt from "Angels in the Night")  
  
Xanatos: Now you have a decision to make. To be or not to be.  
  
Hudson: Ha! He talks in riddles now.  
  
Xanatos: New York believes the clan is dead. This could be your chance to make a fresh start in a new place; put the Quarrymen behind you.  
  
  
  
  
  
It started out as any other night but who knew that this one night would change the course for the rest of their lives. While en-route back to the castle, the clan, minus Angela and Bronx, heard the cries of a child calling for help. Turning their flight pattern in the direction of the distress call, they arrived at a construction site. The scene was deserted.  
  
Goliath led the way, being the first to leap into the lower level of the scene, which was below ground level. The rest of the clan soon followed in Goliath's footsteps and went to search for the child who needed help. But to the surprise of everyone, there was no child. Instead, all that was found was a recording device from where the voice had come from. At that point a cage-like lid came out from the top section of the walls and closed the clan in. Dynamite was concealed in a glass case in the wall so that they could not reach it or destroy it. This was when they all realized that they were caught in some sort of trap.  
  
Angela, hearing the trouble the clan was in over the communication system she wore, made her way to the scene with Bronx in tow. Being her father's daughter, she disobeyed the orders from the others that told her not to come. Angela arrived as an explosion erupted from the site. She and Bronx turned to stone as they neared the site having not realized sunrise had come, neither knowing what had become of the clan.  
  
The Quarrymen had set up the whole thing. It had been their goal to blame the clan for the bombing of the building that would be the future headquarters of the Quarrymen but also they aimed in destroying the clan while they slept. It was one of the men who had been near the scene that placed a phone call to 9-1-1 and from there, the police were sent to investigate the crime scene.  
  
Among those who were sent to the crime scene were Elisa Maza, a close friend of the gargoyles, and Matt Bluestone, Elisa's partner. Elisa, saddened by the way her friends met their death, felt it would be her duty to break the news of the clans' death to Angela. But that would not be possible being that Angela and Bronx was being sent to prison and she could not get in to see them.  
  
Before sunset, Elisa went to the Eyrie building. In the office of Xanatos, Elisa and he talked of the day's events and of the gargoyles' fate. When Elisa told him how she was barred from seeing Angela, she learned of something that no one other then Xanatos knew. With the press of a button a wall in the office rose, revealing a welcoming sight.  
  
It was the clan and they were whole. The clan soon awoke from their stone slumber and was astounded to find themselves alive. Goliath and Elisa shared a loving embrace while the others asked what had happened. The embrace was broken when the clan learned that it was Xanatos' intervening that saved their lives.  
  
Upon learning of the construction of the future home of Castaway Corporations, Xanatos' spy persuaded the construction workers to add a few things his own. The floor was created to rotate so when the clan turned to stone it moved the clan to a protective chamber and brought out stone fragments that were used to portray the destroyed clan. It was Xanatos who had saved the clan but with that he came up with a plan to further help the clan be protected against the Quarrymen whose motives were to exterminate them.  
  
Quarrymen aimed to destroy the Manhattan clan but now the gargoyles were given an ultimatum that could change their lives forever. Their once enemy but now landlord and friend offered the clan a chance to make a fresh start where they could live in peace and not have to face the Quarrymen or any other who despised the gargoyles. It was a choice that only they could make but they also had something else to consider as well; they had to rescue Angela and Bronx from prison.  
  
Xanatos said, "Now you have a decision to make. To be or not to be."  
  
"Ha! He talks in riddles now," replied the old warrior, Hudson.  
  
"New York believes the clan is dead. This could be your chance to make a fresh start in a new place; put the Quarrymen behind you." He then added to what he said, wanting to aid the clan if he could.  
  
"For the time being, it might be best for the clan to stay out of the limelight until you all make your decision on what you want to do with your lives. I will have my men get Angela and Bronx to safety while you make your minds up. I'm here to assist in helping you and the clan in all possible ways if you decide to start over."  
  
Looking at the clan and Elisa, Goliath said, "We appreciate you kind offer. You helping to rescue Angela and Bronx is an offer we can't refuse but we will discuss our options and consult you if we need your help otherwise." The clan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Goliath, Xanatos' help might be an option you guys might want to consider if all else fails. Please be careful with what yous plan. It's best for the clan to stay out of the public's eye for the present time, I fear, though you might not need completely start over." Elisa said, her voice full of worry while her face was full of fear for her friends as she placed a hand on Goliath's muscular arm.  
  
"Ah, very well, Elisa." He placed a comforting hand over Elisa's while turning his attention to the billionaire. He gave one final nod in approving to his help. Adding, to what he said before, he warned the man in a serious expression that made Xanatos a bit scared. "I leave the rescue of Angela and Bronx to you and your men but, if anything happens to my daughter or Bronx you will have to deal with me."  
  
"And me," spoke up Broadway, referring about Angela.  
  
Xanatos made his way to his desk and began to make a few phone calls that would be the start of what he christened operation Rescue. A group of his men were dispatched after being given the orders to break out Angela and Bronx while a second group was given the task of creating a diversion at the prison. The clan and Elisa meanwhile, were left to go and talk about their choices in the media room.  
  
In the media room the clan sat around talking of what they should do. The talk led them to several different opinions including visiting the other clans that Goliath and company had met on their world tour. From deep within Goliath knew that he had to do what was best for the clan being that he was their leader and they relied on him to keep them safe. Elisa sat off to the side with a sad expression upon her face as the clan talked, knowing that she might lose her friends because of a simple resolution that they might make.  
  
Leaving the clan to talk over their options, Goliath stood and approached Elisa. He silently offered her his hand and she accepted it. The couple then made their way to the library where they could be in private. In the library, the two lovers sat on the couch where Goliath held Elisa close to his body. They both knew that there was a chance that their lives might be changed forever by a decision that would be made within a few hours.  
  
"Goliath," Elisa began as she looked into Goliath's onyx colored eyes, "I'm scared," she admitted. This was something that was a rare and scarce thing that she said to anyone. "I don't want to loose you."  
  
"Elisa, I feel the same way. I am confused. This choice that we make tonight will change the lives of the clan forever. Not to mention it will alter our lives as well." Goliath spoke in a soft tone, a single talon tracing the outline of Elisa's face.  
  
Looking at Goliath, Elisa took his free hand into her own and kissed his knuckles. Her eyes then filled with tears. They flowed freely for she couldn't hide the fact that she was sad and that her heart truly belonged to the lavender giant.  
  
Goliath, not knowing how to comfort the one he loved and held dear to his heart, held her in his massive arms and stroked her ebony tresses in a loving manner. The sounds of her cried soon were muffled and became non- existing after a bit. Elisa turned her gaze up towards Goliath and with one hand pulled his head to her level. Taking the first step she brought her lips to his and kissed him first with gentleness and finally with a certain passion that burned deep within her heart.  
  
The kiss the couple shared, though passionate and full of meaning was cut short by the sound of a shrilling noise that filled the otherwise silent room. Looking around in surprise the two discovered a telephone mounted discretely on the wall was what caused the kiss to end prematurely.  
  
Cautiously they slid off the couch and the two crept towards it and Goliath answered it, "Hello?" he said, caution filling his voice.  
  
"Goliath?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked with suspicion.  
  
"It's me. Lexington," the voice on the other end confirmed.  
  
"Lexington, where did you get this number?" he asked. "Since when has there been a telephone in the library?"  
  
"Goliath, the phone has been there since Xanatos had the castle brought here. He just failed to mention it to us, besides it's only for emergencies," Lexington explained to the leader of the clan. "Listen, Goliath, we need to talk with you in the media room. It's important."  
  
"We will be right there," Goliath said, hanging up the phone. Lexington, meanwhile, on the other end of the line noticed how Goliath emphasized we so he knew that Elisa was with Goliath.  
  
Goliath, with Elisa in pursuit, quickly made their way back to the clan and found Xanatos amid his warriors.  
  
"What news do you all have," were the first words Goliath said as he entered the room.  
  
The clan stood quiet a moment before Xanatos spoke up. "I've just received word from my men that they have Angela and Bronx at a safe and classified location. They created a diversion that allowed others time get away."  
  
"Where are they?" Goliath asked, wrapping his arm around Elisa's waist.  
  
"At one of my retreats out of the area. They will be safe there. No one knows about this place apart from Fox and Owen and they will keep it secret," Xanatos explained.  
  
"Xanatos, we owe you more then we can ever repay you, Goliath said, truthfully.  
  
"It's nothing I wouldn't do if they weren't my own family. I know the importance of family, Goliath, and I would do everything in my power to protect my family," the multibillionaire replied.  
  
Goliath then turned his attention to the clan who had come to surround him but he hadn't noticed that Elisa stepped away from his side to take refuge on the deserted couch once more. His warriors and old friend wore looks of mixed feeling and with that, Goliath was unable to tell what their final decision was.  
  
"What have you all decided upon?" he wanted to know.  
  
Brooklyn, who had been chosen to speak for the clan stepped forward and cleared his throat before opening his beak, "Goliath we talked it over and when we came to a group decision Xanatos came to us with a proposition of his own."  
  
"And what is this proposition?" their leader asked, turning his head in his once enemy's direction.  
  
Clearing his throat, he said, "I offered the clan a new home out of the city. It's a place where you can live freely but still be safe from the likes of the Quarrymen. The place is called Xanatippe and it's one the retreats that I own."  
  
"What makes this place, Xanatippe, any better they the rest?" Goliath demanded.  
  
"This place is the safest because it is unknown to the public but the most important thing above all is that it is invisible to the naked eye," retorted Xanatos.  
  
A perplexed and confused look came upon the lavender giant's face and that was enough for Xanatos to explain what he meant, "It is under a veil of magic and technology. It was a spell cast by Puck and Alex but the technology is a hologram program created by one of my companies. The hologram has held up and has proven to be a good plan. No one has the slightest idea that the place even exists." Moving over to the wall, he pressed a button and the panel moved revealing a screen.  
  
With the press of another button an image of the hologram disguised lands appeared on the screen and he proceeded to explain, "Xanatippe is located five hours by car from the city limits but can be reached in twenty-five minutes by my private jet. It is much like a country estate. Only those who live within the enclosed hologram surrounded land can pass through to the outer areas. Trespassers can not get within the confines of the property that protects the area from intruders. People think that I set the land aside so it will be protected for the future," he concluded, "It looks that way from the outside of the hologramed area so it doesn't cause any suspicion. So, what do you think, Goliath?"  
  
Sighing, Goliath looked at the clan and said, "It is a wise idea but we are not beings to be imprisoned, Xanatos. We need to move about and have our freedom."  
  
"I knew you would say that. It has already been taken care of. You don't have to worry about being seen. People don't live in the area so you won't be seen at night and besides it is dark up there. You don't have to worry about bright city lights or streetlights giving you away because of the large amounts of light they give off. The ones surrounding Xanatippe are bright at ground level but don't reflect towards the sky so your shadowy forms won't be seen.  
  
Looking at the clan. Goliath could see the looks on the clan's face were all positive. He knew the clan accepted what Xanatos had offered them but they needed the approval of their leader to finalize the agreement between gargoyles and human. "We accept your offer, Xanatos. We will give this Xantippe a try but if we find it to our disliking we will move back to our ancestral home and reveal ourselves to the city if it is the only to achieve peace," the lavender leader said.  
  
The clan, at hearing Goliath's decision, cheered and then began to ask a bunch of questions; was there a t.v, would they have access to a computer, and would there be a large well-stocked kitchen. Goliath had to smile at the amusing scene that had unfolded before him but it was short lived when someone said, "Will we be able to come back and visit on occasion?"  
  
"If you wish to, yes," replied Xanatos. "I can send a jet to Xanatippe whenever anyone want to come back to visit anyone," He turned his eyes to the solemn detective who was not paying attention to the conversation. "Or if Detective Maza wishes to come and visit she can go whenever she wishes. I can have a jet on standby for her at all times, if she were to want it." His voice rose when he mentioned Elisa's name. At hearing it, she looked up with a dazed look on her lovely face.  
  
"What? Did someone call my name," she asked, shaking her head to clear away the cobwebs.  
  
"We were saying that if you wish to visit the clan I will be glad to offer you the services of one of my private jets. That is if you wish to accept my offer," he said.  
  
"Thanks," was the only thing she said in a lifeless tone.  
  
Brooklyn, having observed the variety of moods Elisa went though that night, said softly to his brothers, "Why is Elisa in such a sad mood?"  
  
"Laddie, she be sad tae the fact that we all be moving away from the city," said Hudson, after catching what Brooklyn said to his brothers.  
  
"Then why doesn't she come with us? That way she won't be so sad and we won't miss her so much either," said a thoughtful Lexington.  
  
"Lads, 'tis not that easy for the lass tae just pick up and come with us, no matter how much we might want her tae come. She has responsibilities, her family, and her job tae consider and worry about. Let it be drop now. We don't want tae upset her any more then she already is," said the elder, giving her a quick glance, all while feeling the sadness the others felt about leaving her behind. She was, after all a member of the clan and someone the clan cared for deeply. Hudson himself felt a bond of a daughter or granddaughter between her and him most times.  
  
As they were having their own conversation, they failed to see that Goliath had gone to comfort Elisa. Picking her up Goliath sat down, placing his love on his lap and held her close as she began to cry again. The sounds of her sobs became louder as Goliath began to rock her gently and whisper in her ear and it caught the others attention. For the duration of their friendship with Elisa, this was the second time they witnessed her crying.  
  
Not wanting to see her in despair, they approached her and tried to help Goliath in comforting their friend. The trio offered Elisa tissues, which they evidently had gotten from somewhere. She took it, drying her tears after she thanked them for their thoughtful gestures.  
  
Elisa looked at her friends who had become a second family to her over the last few years and with them leaving, she knew they would be taking a part of her heart with them. The mischievous and youthful trio; naive and sweet Angela; wise and always there to offer advice Hudson; the wet nosed and excitable Bronx; and, oh, that dear brooding but ever there and loyal lavender giant Goliath who managed to steal her heart no matter how many times she tried to stop it from occurring.  
  
"You guys don't know how much I'm going to miss you all after yous leave," she said softly, her gaze passing from one to another stopping at Goliath, who's lap she still occupied.  
  
"Come with us then, Elisa, so you won't miss us and we won't miss you," blurred out Broadway who had not heard the conversation between his brothers and Hudson. His rookery brother slapped themselves on their foreheads and groaned.  
  
Smiling at the thoughtfulness of the chubby gargoyle she said, "Broadway, as much as I would love to go with you guys I can't. I've got my job, family and other obligations here. There is nothing I would do then pick up and go with yous but it's just not possible. We'll just have to stay in touch by phone and e-mail, that is if Xanatos gives you a computer to use."  
  
"Of course they will have a computer. How else would they keep in touch with you?" Xanatos said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks," piped up an excited Lexington.  
  
Xanatos gave a nod and turned to Elisa, "Detective, if at any time you wish to see the clan just call and Owen will take care of everything. It doesn't matter the time of day or night, I won't stop you from seeing the clan."  
  
"Thank you, Xanatos," Elisa replied.  
  
"Your welcome, Detective," he replied. He turned his attention back to the clan and said, "It might be best if you all made the move soon. I will have Owen send for some boxes and packing crates so yous can pack anything that yous wish to take with you."  
  
"We will do that, Xanatos. When would you advise is the best time to move?" asked Goliath.  
  
"The sooner the better, I'm afraid. You never know what might happen or who might try to come here. People have linked the clan to me so for all I know they might come here looking for Angela and Bronx," he said.  
  
"Very well, we will gather our belongings and have them packed within a few hours. Be ready for us, Xanatos," the massive leader replied.  
  
"Good, good," he replied, reaching into his pocket pulling out a cell phone. He dialed a series of numbers and said, "Owen, have some boxes brought up to the clan's quarters. They are to be prepared to leave in few hours and I want everything ready for their departure." He hung up and put his phone away. "I'll leave to all to your packing," he said, leaving the room afterwards.  
  
Looking at the clan, Goliath said, "Take only what is yours and not what is Xanatos'. We leave as soon as we can."  
  
With a series of nods, the clan began to search though the stuff that was kept in the wing they occupied. They mostly gathered things that they had gotten from Elisa on occasion such as Christmas gifts and gifts from celebrating anniversaries of their awakening in the modern world and moving back into the castle.  
  
Goliath made his way to the library with Elisa at his side to get several books that had been given to him by Elisa and Xanatos. After searching and finding the books, Elisa stepped in front of Goliath to prevent him from exiting the room. She stood there with a dazed and confused look upon her lovely face. Her features caused Goliath to run a hand through her hair and pull her into his arms. Then he proceeded to wrap his wings around her in an act of love and protection; the books being set aside and forgotten for the time being.  
  
Simultaneously, they moved away from the door way and in the direction of the couch that they had earlier occupied. Sitting down, they sat in silence trying to come up with the words that could express their parting feeling.  
  
Aching hearts felt as though they were being deprived of the blood and oxygen they needed to survive. Both of their bodies had already begun to feel the strain of being with out the other to hold them. Tender touches and kisses would, in time, be fewer. Neither gargoyle nor human could stand the thought of being torn apart because of a group of men and women who hid behind hoods because they were scared of what they didn't understand.  
  
"Goliath, I can't stand the though of not being able to see you every night. The though of not being able to be with you or seeing your form glide across the sky at night while I'm on duty is enough to make me feel as though my world is crashing around me. This is killing me know matter how much I tell myself that this is the best for you and the clan." Tears ran down Elisa's golden cheeks as she buried herself in Goliath's arms. A single tear fell onto his massive arm.  
  
"Elisa, my Elisa. As much as I know I'm doing the right thing, I feel as though I'm doing the wrong thing for my heart," he looked at her and kissed her hair. "I would be selfish if I said that I want you to come with us; leave Manhattan behind you."  
  
Gentle talons stroked her hair and soft words were whispered in hope of offering comfort and solace to the young woman. The tender touches made her cry more. Never had she had a love interest that treated her so wonderfully or tenderly. He knew how to cheer her up and console her when she needed it.  
  
She touched his cheek as she said, "If it were at all possible I would be home packing my things and making a few phone calls to tie up loose ends so I could go with you guys."  
  
"Perhaps one day you will join us and we will be together again. My heart will then sing to have you with me again. We have been tested in the past and we are being tested once more. We will pass this challenge that has been given to us and prove we are strong. Our love will withstand all so long as we are true to what we believe and want" The lavender giant looked down at Elisa and smiled sadly, "My love, I fear we must get up. I need to gather the rest of my belongings and see how the others are fairing."  
  
"I will come with you then," she replied after a moment of thought.  
  
"I would not have it any other way. Now let us not talk of this sadness but instead remember we love one another and we will do all we can to keep our relationship strong and alive." He said getting up, taking Elisa with him as he held her in his arms a moment longer before setting her to her feet.  
  
"Goliath, I don't think you understand what I just said," she replied with a touch on his arm.  
  
"Of course I do. You wish to accompany me while I see to the others and my own packing," Goliath said.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," she stated.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" he looked at her with a confused look upon his face.  
  
"I want to come with you to Xanatippe," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I can not let you do that. You have a life here. You have your job and family to consider," he rattled on.  
  
"My mind is made up and there is no trying to change it once I make it up. I want to be with you. Your more important." Elisa looked up at Goliath who knew he had lost the battle. She made up her mind and it was as good as set in stone.  
  
Goliath glared at her trying to change her mind. He felt that she should not ruin her life just because of him. "But what about your job and your family? They will be lost without you."  
  
"I can visit or call my family so I don't loose touch with them and as for my job, I can always come back begging on hands and knees if this doesn't work out for me." She knew that as long as Chavez was captain at the precinct she could always have her old job back without any questions.  
  
Chocolate eyes told the seriousness of her decision and at that he gave up on trying to discourage her from leaving the lifestyle she was used to. With a smile to his defeat he said, "We best let the clan know that we will be having a new house guest living with us. It might be best if you make any arrangement now so that we can get finished up with the packing and any other tasks here before our departure."  
  
Delivering a kiss on his lips, Elisa smiled and said, "I'll just call my folks and Captain Chavez before I do anything else." Goliath nodded and Elisa picked up the phone that had earlier delivered the news of the clan's decision.  
  
Dialing her parents' number she cleared her throat and gave Goliath a smile. At the other end her mother picked up "Hello, Maza residents."  
  
"Hi, Mom," Elisa greeted.  
  
"Elisa, honey, are you okay. Your father and I saw the reports on television about the clan. I'm so sorry. I know how close you all were." Dianne's voice was filled with worry and then the sound of someone picking up the other end of the line made a clicking noise and a second voice spoke, "Elisa, are you okay?"  
  
"Mom. Dad. I'm fine. They are fine and alive. It wasn't them who was destroyed," she said before changing the tone of her voice to a more serious one that was needed for what she was about to say. "Listen, the reason I'm calling for is because the clan has decided to make a fresh start of things and.," she hesitated and then rushed, "I'm going with them,"  
  
"What was that last bit you said," her mother questioned.  
  
"I'm going with the clan. I'm moving away from the city to a secret location, so don't ask where. I'll let you know how everything is as soon as I'm settled in." Her words became quick and she reached for Goliath's hand. He had stood by her side.  
  
"What? Elisa, are you sure about this? What about your job?" her father asked as her mother added, "Honey, please, think this over. You shouldn't make such decisions at a time like this."  
  
"Mom, Dad, I know what I'm doing. Goliath already tried to change my mind but it didn't work." She smiled at Goliath. "Look, I need to go. I'll get in touch with yous after I get settled in.  
  
"Elisa, before you go, is Goliath close by? I want to talk to him a minute." Peter interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, hang on," she said. Handing the phone over to Goliath whom gave her a blank look she explained, "My dad wants to talk to you."  
  
Goliath took the phone from Elisa and put it to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
On the other end Peter's voice came in loud and clear and before long Goliath was nodding his head and saying things like, "I see," "Uh huh," "I will," and "Of course" among the things he added into the conversation. When he was finished, he handed the phone to Elisa. "They want to say good bye. They know you have to get ready."  
  
  
  
Elisa took the phone from Goliath and said, "Mom, Dad,"  
  
"Honey, we love you and hope the best for you and clan. All we hope is that you will come back to see us," Peter said.  
  
"Elisa, we want to hear from you as soon as possible so we know that you are all right and safe," Dianne said in a tearful voice as she tried to accept the fact that her eldest child was leaving.  
  
"I love you both and promise to get in touch with yous as soon as everything is okay." She looked in Goliath's direction and saw that he was motioning for her to hurry. Nodding she said, "Look, I need to get off. I've got to get some stuff gathered up before I leave with the guys. I love you both. Tell Derek and Beth I love them, too. Okay. Bye," she said and then hung up the phone.  
  
Sighing she said, "I better call the captain and let her know that I'm resigning from the force." Picking up the phone, she dialed the captain's office number. It rang several times before a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Captain Chavez speaking," The voice said.  
  
"Captain, this is Detective Maza. I called to say that I won't be coming in tonight or for that matter any more," Elisa said, getting straight to the point of why she was calling.  
  
"Maza is this some sort of joke. What are you talking about?" Chavez demanded.  
  
"This is no joke, Captain. I'm serious. I'm giving notice. Last night was my last night." Elisa replied.  
  
"A fine time to tell me, especially now that the city is all in a tizzy because of the bombing associated with the gargoyles and the escape/breakout." Elisa's boss said.  
  
"Look, things came up and I'm moving. I won't be back so just make it known that I'm giving my resignation now. Tell my partner that I'll get in touch with him later," she said. "And, Captain, don't worry, I think this whole gargoyle excitement thing will die down soon."  
  
"Maza, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Elisa sighed and said, "I'm moving out of the area and won't be able to commute between there and the city."  
  
"Maza, if you ever come to you senses and come back, call and we'll see what we can do about your job," Captain Chavez said.  
  
"Thanks, Captain," looking at her watch she said, "I've got to be going. Thanks for everything you've done for me in the past."  
  
"No, thank you for protecting and being dedicated to the city. Your friends are lucky to have someone like you who is willing to sacrifice her life for their safety," she said and added, "Tell them thank you for all they've done to help, as well."  
  
Wearing a confuse look on her face she said, "Sure thing, Captain Chavez. Well I've got to go."  
  
"Good-bye and good luck to you all," she said.  
  
"Thanks," she then hung up. She still wore a look of confusion on her face and this caught Goliath's attention.  
  
"Why do you wear that look?" he asked.  
  
"The captain said to tell you guys thank you for protecting the city," she said. Shrugging her shoulders she added softly, "I wonder how she knew."  
  
The two of them stood in silence as Elisa began to think and everything that had happened in the last half an hour finally sunk in and hit her. It made her realize that things were changing but mostly for the best. Her eyes then began to brim with tears as she looked up at Goliath who opened his arms for. She ran into them and he held her while stroking her ebony tresses.  
  
He stood stroking her hair and offering her words of encouragement and solace for a moment. Elisa gathered her composure and wiped away a stray tear before they finished gathering up Goliath's books and proceeded to go and find the clan. Upon entering the media room, they found themselves face to face with several large boxes. Looking for an empty one, Goliath put his books in it and separated it from the rest so he could add his other things to it.  
  
Both of them then proceeded to find the missing clan members. They were found in various rooms gathering odds and ends that Xanatos had given them permission to take along with them. With each warrior in a different place, he and Elisa managed to pass word along that they were requested to meet in the media room for a briefing.  
  
Soon they were all gathered in the one room wondering what Goliath had called them together for. Seeing that they were paying attention to him, their leader cleared his throat, "I have something to announce. This has to do with us all." With all eyes on him he said, "Elisa has made up her mind and has decided to come with us," looking over at her he smiled, "I tried to persuade her to do else wise but she was dead set in her decision."  
  
The room suddenly was filled with cheers as they surrounded their friend and asked if it was really true. Elisa said it was and more cheers erupted from the group causing Xanatos to appear in the doorway. "I see there must have been some progress in persuading Miss Maza into changing her mind into coming with you all," he extended his hand in Elisa's direction, "I believe congratulations are in order."  
  
Elisa ignored the out stretched hand and said, "No one persuaded me to come. I made up my mind all on my own. So it looks like there will be an extra person who will be looking at you as a landlord." Looking at her watch she asked, "Do I have time to go back to my apartment and get a few things packed and get Cagney?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you are quick. I wish for everything to be completed within the next hour or so. I will have Owen give you the keys to one of the company vans so you can move your stuff without causing any Quarrymen who might be watching to become suspicious." Xanatos said. Turning to the clan he added, "Just have the boxes ready to be loaded onto the jet when Owen asks for them. Also, you may take anything from the media room that yous wish. These things belong to you and they might make Xanatippe feel homier."  
  
The clan accepted the offer and gathered a few more things. Mostly they added movies and CDs but they did also back a few other miscellaneous items that made the room feel comfortable. Elisa meanwhile went to get the keys from Owen so she could get going to her apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Elisa's apartment  
  
Letting herself into her soon to be former home, Elisa set to work filling a few boxes that she had taken from the castle with the stuff she wanted to take with her that night. Some things were just to precious to her that she wanted them to be with her. Among them were several pictures that she had of the clan. They were copies of ones taken from work by citizens of the city who were trying to prove the existence of gargoyles in Manhattan. Other things were some gifts the clan had given her for her birthday.  
  
She then moved on to her room where she pulled a duffel bag from her closet and began to fill it with the necessary clothes she would need for the next days in case she didn't get the rest of her stuff right away. Stashing away some other stuff like soap and shampoo, she found herself packed and ready to go. Wanting to get Cagney last she ran the boxes down to the garage where she stored them in the truck.  
  
Finding the cat carrier, she then had to lure her poor pet out from under the couch since he had taken cover there as soon as he had set his eyes on the carrier that Elisa had brought out of the closet. Half a can of tuna and several scratches and bruises later she had a very disgruntled Cagney in the carrier. The cat let out unpleasant meowing noises as his mistress packed a second bag with things the cat would need.  
  
She surveyed the room for the damage that was caused with trying to catch her cat. She had claw marks on the curtains, pulls in the carpet and a turned over houseplant for her efforts. Her own body had taken a beating when she tried to stick the cat in his cage. He had scratched her in the process.  
  
Cleaning up the dirt from the plant, Elisa then checked to make sure all her windows were closed and locked while seeing that the blinds were also closed. Leaving on a small lamp, she picked up her two duffel bags and Cagney before proceeding to lock and then check her door to make sure it was locked before heading down to the garage to leave. All things packed into the van, Elisa headed back to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Castle Wyvern  
  
With Cagney in hand, Elisa left the boxes and duffel bags to be handled by one of the men sent to retrieve them and went up to the castle. In the great hall, Elisa found the clan gathered and ready to go. Xanatos and his family were there too. As everyone stood around, Goliath came up and stood beside Elisa and wrapped an arm around her small waist as everyone said his or her good-byes. The clan was saying their final fair wells as Alex toddled to each member and gave them a hug and a wet kiss. Lexington found it hardest to say good-bye to the small child that had formed his father and mother for the best.  
  
Owen also was present at the gargoyles' farewell gathering. Though, quiet and still as usual, he too was sad to see the clan go. He would miss the clan and all the destruction they caused in the castle every once and a while. As farewells were being given the phone in his pocket rang. "Yes?" he asked after retrieving it and put it to his ear. "I see, yes. I will tell him. Good." Putting the phone back, he turned to his employer who had been looking at him. 'That was the cargo manager. He says that all things are ready and now waits for you to give the signal."  
  
Stroking his goatee, Xanatos nodded and said, "Thank you, Owen." Turning to address the clan he said, "The jet is loaded and ready. It's time to go.'  
  
Sadness suddenly became thick and the moods of everyone took a dive. Emotions were mixed now that everything was quite real. The move was actually a reality now and there was no turning back. Elisa looked at the clan before saying, "Come one you guys, I know yous are sad but think how this change might improve your lives. You all can exist without the threat or worry of Quarrymen lurking around the corner every time you go out gliding. Think of the all the good things that can come out of this,"  
  
"Elisa is right. This is a brand new start for us. We will prove that we are strong and not let this affect us. Are you all ready to make this transaction easier by not dwelling in the past but looking towards the future that looks bright with hope?" Goliath said, trying to coax his warriors.  
  
One by one each looked up with a changed look on his face and said yes. With their heads held high, each one made his way out of the great hall and into the courtyard where a helicopter was waiting to take the clan to another discreet location where the jet was waiting for the clan and Elisa to arrive. They all gave their final farewells and all but Elisa and Goliath boarded the chopper.  
  
Xanatos turned to the couple and said, "I will come by tomorrow night to see how everyone is. I'll also have the rest of your things delivered to you, Detective. Your furniture can be used to decorate your quarters the way you wish."  
  
"My quarters? How big can they possibly be, Xanatos?" she asked in wonder.  
  
"Lets just say that you will be able to keep all of your furniture in it and still have room for more. Your quarters are like an apartment but more spacious. There you have your own bedroom, bath, living room and kitchen and eating space." The sly Xanatos retorted.  
  
"Damn, that's large and just how much in rent will I own you?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Let's just say that it's an even trade since I now have a NYPD detective in my employment. With you around, it might come in handy although I do tend to stay on the right side of the law from now on," the man said with grin and a laugh  
  
"Seems fair enough but if you slip up, I swear I'll find a way to get my old job back and then haul your sorry ass off to jail,' she warned.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Detective. You can work for me now and not the state. You will be a detective in my security company if you want but we can discuss all the little stuff later." Xanatos said, "Here are the keys to Xanatippe along with the codes that you might need." He handed Goliath the keys and a piece of paper. "Now lets just get you all to Xanatippe."  
  
Elisa and Goliath then headed to join the clan in the helicopter. Inside they took their seats next to one another. They belted themselves in and several minutes after waving good-bye as the machine carried them away to an area where the clan could board the jet. The ride for the clan lasted about fifteen minutes and then they landed. Soon after that, they were moving again, this time in the direction of Xanatippe. The remainder of the ride felt as though it took an eternity but it actually only took a bit under half an hour.  
  
The ride ended when the jet landed in on the grounds of Xanatippe. The passengers got off the machine and looked around at their new home. It was large and majestic but most of all it resembled castle Wyvern. The stone was the same color; the shapes and sizes of the rooms were nearly the same as well.  
  
As they explored the outer grounds, they came face to face with something that they hoped to find. Shrieking in excitement Angela ran and hugged her clan. She had been taken to Xanatippe and now she and Bronx were reunited with the clan. Bronx bounced around everyone's legs and wagged his short tail. Angela was surprised and joyed when she found that Elisa had joined the clan and would make her home with them.  
  
Exploring the interior of the castle, they then found their new home to their liking and after a bit, began to gather their boxes and possession and put them in different rooms.  
  
Elisa found her quarters much bigger then her apartment and was happy with them. She let Cagney out if his carrier and he began to explore his new home. Goliath had stopped by, giving his love time to get acquainted with her new surroundings. Smiling, he watched as Elisa found herself living in a castle. She felt like a princess and Goliath was her prince.  
  
Out on the turrets of their new home the clan prepared to take their places around the new castle. Upon the highest tower, Goliath and Elisa stood looking out over the land. "To greet the day will be a pleasure. For the first time in what seems like ages we can sleep with ease knowing that we are safe as are you." Goliath told Elisa as he held he in a winged hug.  
  
"I'm glad things turned out as well as they did. I think I will be happy here. No worries, no Quarrymen. Just peace and quiet." she said, with a smile.  
  
Looking out at the sky, then the two separated as Goliath hopped up onto his perch. "I will see you tonight, my love." Goliath smiled at her and kissed her on the lips before turning to stone.  
  
"I love you, Big Guy," she whispered as he turned to stone. Taking one last look at Goliath, Elisa turned and returned to her quarters where she changed and went to bed. Her exhausted body welcomed the sleep.  
  
Peace had at last come to the clan and their friend Elisa Maza. Their new home was safe and like the one they had left behind. Xanatippe was everything they could imagine. They were also able to find a purpose and protect a nearby town. They became a sort of security that the people accepted and respected. No one seemed to fear them or want to destroy them.  
  
Elisa found a job as a detective in a nearby town. She was able to work the nightshift and protect the people as she had in Manhattan. Her parents though still uneasy at the fact that their daughter had left the city, were happy to know that she had found a good job and was happy where she was. Elisa had turned down the job of working for Xanatos to pursue an honest and respectable job that she was accustom to.  
  
With time the future looked brighter and the clan expanded. Brooklyn and Lexington found mates when they and the clan plus Elisa visited Avalon and left with two of Angela's sister. With all the young males mated and ready to breed, it left only Goliath unmated. He ended that quickly and before long he and his love, Elisa were mated and married under one simple ceremony.  
  
In the years that followed, Goliath looked back and found that the clan had made the right choice. The clan had expanded and now a new rookery had been started. Eggs that would be the future awaited the day when they would hatch and carry on the legacy of the clan that had nearly became extinct over a thousand and some years before. Xanatippe was the place of promise, a place of hope for the clan and it would always be there to welcome home its children.  
  
Goliath knew the clan was safe and growing and with that, he knew he had done his job as leader of clan Wyvern. The rest was up to the clan and time itself. Growth and strength came to the clan but it was only the beginning of a new era. The era of Gargoyles.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Please read and review. A few words go a long way no matter if they be positive or negative. 


End file.
